A fifth-wheel trailer is generally a large, high profile trailer which is coupled to a towing vehicle, such as a pick-up or other suitable vehicle. The fifth-wheel trailer is typically releasably coupled to the towing vehicle using a fifth-wheel hitch assembly or a simple ball-hitch, depending upon the type and size of the fifth-wheel trailer. With respect to prior related fifth-wheel hitch assemblies, many of these are configured to be permanently mounted within the bed of the truck, although more are being designed to be removable to permit full and unobstructed use of the bed of the truck when the fifth-wheel trailer is not being used.
Fifth-wheel hitch assemblies, particularly those that are removable from the towing vehicle, typically utilize a vehicle hitch coupling system that itself is or is substantially permanently mounted to the towing vehicle, such as the frame of the towing vehicle, and that is used to support specific types of hitching members, such as a specific type of fifth-wheel hitch assembly and/or ball hitch. One inherent difficulty with conventional vehicle hitch coupling systems is that they are typically intended for use with a single, specific type of fifth-wheel hitch assembly or ball hitch. For instance, conventional vehicle hitch coupling systems comprise a receiving component or portion that is designed and configured to only interface with a matching or corresponding coupling component or portion of a single, specific hitching member. Likewise, conventional hitching members, namely fifth-wheel hitch assemblies and ball hitches, are intended for use with a single, specific type of vehicle hitch coupling system. Such proprietary relationships between the hitching member and the vehicle hitch coupling system severely limits individual choice and/or selection, as well as the ability to easily transition from one system or hitching member to another. In addition, such proprietary relationships significantly increases costs in the event one desires to use a different hitching member with an existing vehicle hitch coupling system and/or towing vehicle, or vice versa, when one desires to use a different towing vehicle and/or vehicle hitch coupling system with an existing hitching member.